Always
by Redpendragon
Summary: A songfic. May become more, let me know what you think!


A/N: Okay so I first put this story up a long time ago, but took it down so I could work on the possible continuation and... well, I wanna know if it's worth it, lol. I mean, I already have some more to this story if I decide to continue it after all, but if I do then that means going through this chapter and changing it, probably quite a lot. So I'm asking for your opinions. Continue? It wouldn't be a horribly quick-updating story -not that any of my stories would ever be quick (get off my back, I don''t get a lot of time to write)- but if it's well-liked then... Hey, why not?

Here you go!

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Naruto opened his stinging eyes, tears flowing quickly down his face.

'Why do they hate me so much...?'

His pants were soaked, and he looked down to see he was shin-deep in water, his tears splashing upon the surface. He seemed to be in some kind of sewer, and there were great steel bars in front of him. He was confused as to where he was, and this fact only helped the tears come.

'Why did they beat me...?'

The villagers hated him. He knew this, but... the worst he had usually gotten was a glare or harsh words. But today, on his sixth birthday, things had... escalated. They had beaten him and beaten him until he blacked-out, and when he opened his eyes again he was here...

Naruto walked forward through the water, towards the only thing that was really in the place: what seemed like a cage. The huge bars had enough space for him to fit through, and on the bars the kanji for 'seal' was written again and again. Naruto's tears kept flowing as he sat in front of one of them.

In desperation he cried out, "Why!", and buried his face in his hands.

**Come stop your crying, it will be all right.**

Naruto looked up in surprise. The voice was... powerful... and commanding... but... oddly relaxing.

"W-who...?"

Suddenly a feminine hand came out from the darkness next to him, and the voice followed it.

**Just take my hand, hold it tight.**

Naruto slowly reached up and grabbed the hand carefully, it was only just a bit bigger than his. He felt a slight tug, and he stood. He was pulled by the hand, through the bars, into the arms of a woman. That's all Naruto knew, for she instantly crushed him in a hug. And it felt...

**I will protect you from all around you.  
I will be here don't you cry.**

Naruto's tears slowly stopped, feeling at ease in her embrace. The woman let his tears fall, and she only held onto him a little tighter, putting her own head on his shoulder. Naruto saw that her hair was red. A fiery red that reminded him of a fox's fur.

**For one so small, you seem so strong.****  
My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm.****  
This bond between us can't be broken.  
I will be here don't you cry.**

_'A.. a bond?'_ Naruto's tears just came on more heavily; he had someone.

**And you'll be in my heart.****  
Yes, you'll be in my heart.  
From this day on,  
now and forever more.****  
You'll be in my heart,****  
no matter what they say.****  
You'll be here in my heart,  
always.**

He could trust this person. She wouldn't hurt him. He would always be in her heart, she would always protect him.

**Why cant they understand the way we feel?**

Naruto knew she meant those who hated him, the ones that glared at him, refused to acknowledge him, even... even beat him.

**They just don't trust what they can't explain.  
I know we're different... But deep inside us,  
we're not that different at all.**

Naruto blinked in surprise. She could be right, after all. It was possible they didn't understand him. He had always known he was different, the bright blond hair was unique, and who ever heard of whisker marks? But she was right, he wasn't really that different.

**And you'll be in my heart.  
Yes, you'll be in my heart.  
From this day on,  
now and forever more.  
You'll be in my heart,  
no matter what they say.  
You'll be here in my heart,  
always.**

Naruto smiled, burying his head in her neck again. _'And you'll always be in mine...'_

**Don't listen to them, cause what do they know?  
We need each other, to have and to hold.  
They'll see in time, I know.  
When destiny calls you, you must be strong!  
I may not be with you, but you gotta hold on.  
They'll see in time, I know.**

He barely nodded, squeezing her tightly. He didn't want to let her go; didn't want to let go of his first bond.

**We'll show them together...**

_'Always together.'_

**because...  
You'll be in my heart.  
I believe, you'll be in my heart.  
I'll be there from this day on,  
now and forever more.  
You'll be in my heart,  
no matter what they say.  
You'll be here in my heart,****  
always.**

**Always...**

They stayed like that for some time, Naruto refusing to let go of her, his tears slowly stemming. He felt that he didn't need to reply, and that hugging her tighter was enough. She was his first bond, and he would hold her until he was done. He had gone long enough with everyone hating him, so now that he had someone who accepted him; loved him, he would indulge in the feeling.

Eventually the red-headed woman pulled away slightly, and held Naruto out by his shoulders, and looked him in the eyes. Her blazing red-orange orbs met his piercing blues, and she gave him a soft smile, revealing abnormally long canines.

"**Naruto... those that have wronged you... they deserve no less than whatever punishment you see fit to give them."**

Naruto just nodded, looking into her eyes.

"**I can help you... get revenge."**

Naruto gave her what was to be his first 'foxy grin'. Though it was crooked and cruel, and it promised pain.

He hugged her again, holding her tightly. "Thank you... Okaa-san."

If only he could have seen the malicious grin she had on her face.

]/]/]/]/]/]/]/]/]/]/]/]/]/]/]/]/]/]/]/]/]]/]/]/]/]/]/]/]/]/]/]/]/]/

Points for you if you can tell me the name of the song! -Like it's hard. xD-

Again, tell me what you think! NOMNOM!


End file.
